Gorsefoot and Vine: Only for the Night
by YazzyPurple
Summary: Gorsefoot gets attacked by a kittypet and he's doing wierd things to her. By the end of the day, promises are made, love is found and desicion is made. One Shot and writing chaallenge for BUNNYCLAN!


**One-Shot**

**Challenge for BUNNYCLAN!^^**

* * *

Gorsefoot padded out of Thunderclan camp in search for some herbs. This would've been easier if she had an apprentice but none of the kits had showed any signs of wanting to be medicine cats. But still, Gorsefoot told herself that it'll be fine. It wasn't as if she was going to die in this moment.

Just as the thought floated out of her head, she was tackled by a very big tom. _What?!Who attacks a medicine cat! _

"Hm, you're a pretty weak one, aren't you? Where are the rest?"

Gorsefoot hissed angrily, "Get off me, you stuff fur-ball!" she growled.

That did the trick because the cat had gotten off her. _Now my pelt's all dirty!_

As she licked herself clean, Gorsefoot mewed, "What are you doing here? You're lucky a patrol didn't catch you. And have you been swimming in the river? I can't get a clan scent…on…you," she trailed off when she looked at the cat standing before her.

Certainly too well-groomed to be a clan cat. Standing before her was a broad shouldered and strong looking kittypet with smoky grey pelt and an odd color of green for his eyes.

Gorsefoot shook her head slightly to keep from gazing at him, "Oh," was all that came out when she came to her senses. _Gorsefoot! Stop it… _she thought weakly, although she couldn't stop staring into the tom's eyes. _That's a nice color…_

"Kittypet," she took a step back and glared at him.

The tom's eyes softened, "Yeah, wild cat."

Gorsefoot couldn't help rolling her eyes, "Yeah."

"So where are the others?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, then shrugged after getting it, "Those are the patrols. Medicine cats aren't warriors."

He looked at Gorsefoot curiously and mewed, "Whatever."

She turned around and walked the other way, "You better leave before I tell the others about you, uh…"

"Vine."

"That makes sense," Gorsefoot softened a little. _Vine…_, "I guess I should say, I'm Grosefoot."

"That makes no sense."

Gorsefoot rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just get out of here."

Vine just sat down and licked his paws. Gorsefoot's ear twitched irritatably, "What are you doing?"

"The wildcats claim territories. I can come and see you anytime I want because I'm not a wild cat," Vine said watching her those strange green eyes of his.

She shuffled on her paws, a bit self-conscious but managed to say, "We're clancats, not wild cats…and what are you talking about?"

"Well, you're the one cat who's nice enough to have a conversation with me. And you're interesting."

Gorsefoot didn't like how her heart slightly picked up the pace, "Well…all medicine cats are nice," that wasn't entirely true though. Thornypelt was as hostile as a full grown fox. She shuddered at the thought of the fox that had invaded Thunderclan last new-life.

Vine padded over to her and rubbed his pelt to hers. Gorsefoot jumped about 15 feet away from him, "What are you _doing!?"_

The handsome tom looked confused, "You shivered…I thought you were cold?"

"Oh…" Gorsefoot looked down at her paws and shook her head, "Uhg you're messing with my head. Just…leave," she said and hurriedly started padding away.

"Aww we were having such a wonderful conversation!" she heard Vine behind her. Into the trees, she hesitated a bit as she heard, "Okay but if you get cold in those weirder beds of yours, I'll be here!"

Gorsefoot felt the acceleration of her heart again. _Just…ignore him. _She started to walk away again but not before saying, "My bed is always cold…"

* * *

Gorsefoot stayed in her nest, looking at her wall of herbs, not really looking at them. All she could say was a blur of smoky grey fur…and vine colored green eyes. She sighed and tried to sleep, hoping she would get a warning from Starclan. But when she woke up not long after, nothing.

Before she knew what she was doing, Gorsefoot bolted out of camp heading for the river. _Go back, go back!_

But she kept running towards the river until she tripped and went tumbling into the river. She got control and saw to the shore, coughing like mad. _Look at me! I'm prepared to die for a tom I don't even know!_

Gorsefoot started to walk back with her tail and head down. Rustling in the bushes caused her to snap her head up, only to meet dark green eyes. She jumped back again and heard a purr.

"I thought you weren't coming…do you know how long I've been waiting?"

Gorsefoot relaxed and instinctively responded, "I almost didn't. This is bad."

"Why don't we think about that later," Vine purred circling close to her, his tail brushing her fur lightly. He looked like a predator circling his prey, "Afterall, you came here to play, didn't you?"

Gorsefoot kept her cool, even though her heart was going at a rate that she should've been dead by now, "I came here to be warm."

Vine's whiskers twitched in amusement. He stopped and leaned in, his muzzle almost touching hers, "Really?"

"That's what you said, wasn't it?"

"If I try to keep you warm, we might end up with kits."

Gorsefoot backed away from him, "No. Medicine cats don't have mates of kits."

"Rules are meant to be broken," he rolled his eyes and followed her never taking his eyes of her. Gorsefoot backed away some more. He had the look warriors usually had when they were stalking prey.

"Gorsefoot…" Gorsefoot whimpered involuntarily at the sound of his voice saying her name. She longed to see what his smoky grey pelt like but Vine was distracted, "You're wet, you fell in the river."

"Well, that's the only way to get wet, isn't it?" she said sarcastically.

"How did you get out? Cats can't swim?"

"And they can't climb either but Thunderclan warriors are training cats as squirrels. I'm half Riverclan," she answered.

She rolled his entire head, which made him look a bit funny and sighed exaggeratedly, "You wildcats and your clans."

Gorsefoot copied him, "Clan-cats."

Before she knew it, Gorsefoot had his muzzle touching hers and purred, "I like you."

"Oh…" she brought her head down but Vine had his head on her chest and brought her head back up.

"Look at me, Gorsefoot…please?"

"Well, for once you used the word please."

"I think I'm in love."

"That's stupid, you only met me this morning," Gorsefoot said but rubbed her cheek against his, unable to hold back her feelings anymore.

"I don't think anyone can go an hour without falling for you, Gorsefoot," Vine looked into her eyes.

Gorsefoot looked right back at him and purred, "Well…maybe it's just you."

"I'd like that…if it was just me…and you."

"It is."

Vine purred, "I love your sense of humor. Come on, I have to get you dry."

"No! It feels wierd when others lick me."

Vine frowned, "Others have licked you?"

Gorsefoot rolled her eyes, "Only my mother and father."

Vine relaxed and took a step to lick her. Gorsefoot dodged, "Come here, Gorsefoot."

"No, not unless-AH!"

Gorsefoot ran around while Vine chased her down. He finally caught her and pinned her down, licking her all over. Grosefoot laughed and purred until she had enough strength to move away and catch her breath.

"Vine…the sun is rising, I have to go."

Vine looked shocked, "What? But…"

Gorsefoot looked at him confused, "What did you expect?" she cleared her throat and said, "I have to go my clan. I'm the only medicine cat…and I can't leave the clan…"

"Is that a rule?"

"No but, my loyalty lies with Thunderclan. And as a medicine cat, it IS a rule…"

Vine looked down at his paws, "And you have no loyalty towards me."

Gorsefoot frowned and padded to Vine, and licked his muzzle, "This isn't our last meeting, Vine."

"But you can't be my mate."

Gorsefoot looked down. She couldn't leave Thunderclan like that. Even though she barely fit in, she felt a duty to the clan.

"Maybe…when I get an apprentice…" Gorsefoot trailed off. Could she leave Thunderclan for a tom she'd known for barely even a day?

Only Vine wasn't just a tom. He was a smoky grey with wierd green colored eyes and…her heart belonged to him.

"And then, what?"

"I can come with you," Gorsefoot said certainly. Thunderclan compared to Vine was nothing. With Vine, she was the happiest she could be. And it was only one night. She couldn't possibly think of how much happier every night with him would be, "But until then, I'm still a medicine cat."

Vine watched Gorsefoot. Then he purred and touched her muzzle with his, "A medicine cat breaking the rules."

Gorsefoot pressed her pelt to his, wishing she could stay there forever. Never had she felt such overbearing emotion. She felt as if she could defy Starclan themselves just to be with Vine. And he didn't know what he was doing to her, or her heart. _I could tell him…in three words…_but she shook her head.

"Rules are made to be broken, Vine…but until I get an apprentice and teach her everything…I'll have to keep meeting you like this," she saw Vine's surprise and looked at him with loving eyes, "You didn't think I would let you go after you practically stole my heart?"

Vine's look of surprised turned into softness and he licked her cheek, "No…I don't expect you to."

Gorsefoot heard some buzz around camp and buried her muzzle in Vine's fur for a while before moving away from him slowly, "It's just…until tomorrow night, Vine. It'll be fine," she was trying to convince herself though.

Vine purred and waved his tail, "I'll be right her," he watched her longingly with those dark green eyes. He padded away and poked his head into a bush and added, "By the way, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Gorsefoot purred and shook her head. Vine frowned, "Thought so, we'll you're gorgeous. I wouldn't ask for a better mate."

She felt her heart start to race again and hesitantly, she called, "V-Vine…?"

"Yeah, love?"

Gorsefoot felt warm, with those words even if he wasn't close to her, "I love you.."

"But you've only known me for barely a day."

"I know…"

Vine smiled and left. Gorsefoot started to walk away and felt another rustle, "I love you too, Gorsefoot…you stole my heart first though. I don't care if it takes forever for you to get an apprentice, Gorsefoot, I'll wait for you no matter what."

Gorsefoot watched Vine go. She smiled. Because her heart was in safe paws. And she didn't have to wait to tonight to see him. She could go to the two-leg place herself.

* * *

**Not sure if that was the right ending, please review!**


End file.
